Save the Last Dance for Me, Kanzaki-san
by Jill1
Summary: Cross-dressing in the Teigeki!


Jill sodina_at_bozby@angelfire.com  
http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/bozyby/  
  
Taishou 17  
Summer performance - Cereno De Bergerac  
Possibly cancelled??  
  
"Save the Last Dance for Me, Kanzaki-san."  
  
  
All was not peaceful at the Teikoku Kagekidan. After series of strange events happening over the span of three days, Kanzaki Sumire the top star of the Hanagumi was considering her resignation. She apparently had locked herself in the attic with her kinematron, and dialed a long-distance number to France as her last hope.   
  
"Chuui, they've all lost their minds!" she exclaimed.   
  
"C-calm down, Sumire-kun!" Oogami said on the other line. Although he didn't want to tell her, he was kind of in the middle of a date. He decided to play along and hopefully Sumire wouldn't find out. However, his date Glycine was getting antsy, wanting to go to the movies already. He hushed her to the side and asked the screen. "What's going on?"   
  
"Let me tell the whole story. It's kind of long." Sumire replied. Oogami dropped his head. "But I know because you are such a gentleman, Chuui, you will listen."   
  
"Of course, I will." he said, nervously staring at the angry look on Glycine's face, "Go on, Sumire-kun."   
  
"Well, it began three days ago..."   
  
The scene switches to Yoneda's office, three days ago. Maria, Sumire, Kohran, and Kanna were surrounding the desk. Yoneda sat happy as a child, staring at them. "What can I do for you ladies???"   
  
Maria replied, "Manager, the girls are refusing to accept their parts for the upcoming play: Cereno de Berjurac. No practice is getting done at all."   
  
Kanna exclaimed, "I'm tired of playing the guy parts!"   
  
Sumire noted, "They fit you perfectly though. Hohohohoho."   
  
Kanna exploded with rage and waved her fists in the air, "WHY YOU SNAKE WOMAN!"   
  
Kohran replied, "I agree with Kanna-han. I'm not happy with my part either. Why do I have to play some boy anyway?? Who's in charge of casting?!"   
  
Yoneda replied, "I'm not, so don't look at me."   
  
They all turned to Maria. "W-what? Someone has to do it."   
  
Sumire noted, "If Taichou Maria-san had decided it's too late to change it."   
  
Kanna pointed at Maria. "Still, aren't you also tired of playing male characters? Come on, Maria, where's the justice?"   
  
Maria uttered quietly, "I actually enjoy..."   
  
Kohran cut her off, "We can't let such unfair things continue. I say we refuse to do the play until parts are divided up equally!"   
  
"You mean...go on strike?" Kanna asked.   
  
"Yosha! That's what we'll do! Go on strike!" Kohran replied, pushing up her glasses and waving her finger in the air, "Not until our demands are kept, will we continue on with the production."   
  
"What..." Yoneda and Sumire uttered, in total shock, "You can't..."   
  
"Sure we can!"   
  
* * *   
The next day, Kaede, Kanna, Kohran, and Maria were standing outside the Teigeki with signs that said things like: "No more pants roles! Brings on the dresses!" and "I'm a woman, dangnit!".   
  
"Thanks for helping us out, Kaede-han." Kohran said to their second in command, who stood in the cold morning air with them.   
  
Kaede smiled. "It's no problem at all. Although, Yoneda wasn't happy when he heard what I was doing."   
  
She recalled his drunken face that morning as she was making her sign. "What the heck you doing, Kaede-kun?! You're supposed to end this chaos, not contribute! What are we going to do if the play is cancelled! We're losing enough money as is!"   
  
She continued to paint on the poster board. "It's always about the money. You know, what about these girls' feelings. They work so hard, and yet what do you think they get out of this...the idea that they aren't good enough for female roles? Really, you have some macho attitude."   
  
"Well, I was from the military academy..." he started to say, but halted to dounce another bottle, "That's not the point! If this goes any further, the Teigeki will be closed down! If we can't function, who's going to protect Teito? Tell me that!"   
  
She replied, "In times of peace, don't you think it's better to think about future peace as well."   
  
"I always say 'prepare for future catastrophe'."   
  
"Still, it's not so bad to wish for a time of no more fighting."   
  
"What are you talking about?! We're going to be fighting for the rest of our lives! That's how people live!"   
  
Kaede decided to ignore him for the rest of the evening. Which brings us back to the next day outside the Teigeki. Reni and Airisu were passing them, walking Oogami's dog, Shiro. They paused to read the unusual signs.   
  
"Airisuu wants to know what you're doing." Airisu said, "It's really confusing."   
  
"Not really." Maria said, "We're just asking to play girls this upcoming play. It seems that every production we've put on, it's always the same people who play the females and the males. Sometimes, it's good for a change, don't you think."   
  
Airisu nodded. "Yes, it is! Airisuu wants to help! Airisuu will help!"   
  
"H-huh?" Kanna uttered, "But Airisuu, you always play a girl."   
  
"No, but this time, Airisuu will play a guy!" she said cheerfully, "And Reni...Reni will be a girl!"   
  
"WHAT?!" Reni's face had turned blue, "Boku...boku...wa..."   
  
Kaede pointed at her. "Well, you are a girl."   
  
"I know but..."   
  
She said, "Reni, I think it's time for you to start acting like one."   
  
Airisu was full of glee. "Airisu will be a 'kawaii boy' ne?" And so, without warning, three more people had joined the strike's support. It seemed this idea might go into use. However...   
  
* * *   
"Look at them..." Sumire said, peering from the window above. "What do they think they're doing? Not only are they jeopardizing the future of the Teigeki, but also our own futures. What's going to happen when the production is a flop."   
  
Sakura shrugged. "We've had a bunch of those already and we've survived. Mistakes happen."   
  
"Only because you caused them..."   
  
"Hey! Not always..." she uttered in a little voice, "But sometimes I wonder...is it really fair?"   
  
"Sakura-san! Of course it is!"   
  
Orihime put down her script and replied, "I really don't care. As long as the play goes on, I'm willing to do anything."   
  
"Orihime-san..." Sakura uttered, "Then you're willing to dress up as a guy?"   
  
"N-no...I'm just saying I'll take on a lesser role that's all..."   
  
"But, it can't be that bad...wearing men's clothes..."   
  
Orihime and Sumire stared at Sakura. "Do YOU want to wear men's clothes???"   
  
Sakura turned red. "Um...well...I'm always up for something different...how about you?"   
  
Sumire crossed her arms. "I am a respectable person. No way would I ever be caught wearing such a thing. I have a reputation, nee!"   
  
"Still, Kanna and the others...they're also people who deserve respect." Sakura replied, "Even if it's just for one production, I'd like to give them a chance."   
  
"But don't you get it? After one play, it's not going to end there." Sumire said, "They'll want the leading female roles all the time...and worse yet the public might want them to. What's to happen to us, Sakura-san?"   
  
"It's a risk we got to take." she smiled before she left the room.   
  
Orihime uttered, "She actually wants to dress that way? Wow, that's courageous of Sakura-san. What do you think, Sumire-san? Ano, Sumire-san?" Sumire was glaring out the window. Orihime sighed, "Honestly, everyone's so stubborn..."   
  
"Orihime!!!" Airisu came running into the room, "Can you help me with something, Orihime. I know you're really good at it."   
  
"Oh? What's this?"   
  
"Well...it's Reni... Hayaku!"   
  
As those two left the room, Sumire swore to herself, 'I won't let this go any further!'   
  
Later that day, Sumire went to Yoneda's office. He was sitting chummily at his desk with a new bottle of sake. Kaede was there, typing up a letter for him. "Sumire, what is it that I could do for you?"   
  
"Manager, I have some issues regarding this upcoming play..."   
  
"Ah, yes. I've decided to give in to their demands."   
  
"WHAT? What did you say??"   
  
Yoneda poured a glass and pushed it in front of her. "Calm down. What's one play going to hurt." He said, "Besides, I've decided to reserve the leading role for you."   
  
"R-really? I play Roselyn?"   
  
"No..." Kaede said with a smile, "You play 'Cereno'." Sumire face-faulted. For a moment, she just sat there, her face on the desk. "Sumire-kun?"   
  
She suddenly sat up and gulped down the glass. "You can't possibly do this to me! I am a top actress!!!"   
  
Kaede pointed out, "Which makes you perfect for this role. Cereno is a difficult role to play; only a 'top actress' can do it. I'm sure you will make something of this part."   
  
Sumire found that she was trapped. But it wasn't over yet. "I refuse! If you force me to do this role, I swear...I'll quit!!!!"   
  
"But, Sumire-kun...!"   
  
Yoneda looked to Kaede. "Told you it was a bad idea!"   
  
With that, Sumire left the office. On her way to her room, she paused to look into Sakura's room. "What the heck are you doing????"   
  
"I...well..." she was standing in front of a mirror, putting on one of Oogami's old neckties. Sumire just yelled her head off, ran off and locked herself in the attic. She has been there since.   
  
* * *   
"And that's the whole story." Sumire sighed, "What do you think, Chuui?"   
  
Oogami glanced at his watch and loosened his tie. It was four hours later and Glycine had already left him. "I see... I think you definitely have a problem."   
  
"Can't you do something??"   
  
"I'm in Paris!!!"   
  
"Oh, right." she uttered, remembering, "Even more so, I don't know what you could do. Everyone is doing his or her own thing; no one is listening to me. Really, what kind of place has this turned into?"   
  
"I really don't know..." he uttered, trying to muffle a yawn, "It's like what they say sometimes: you got to go with the flow."   
  
Sumire gave him an unaffected look. "What do you mean by that?"   
  
"What I'm saying is that you got to go along with them for once. Just once isn't so bad, Sumire-kun."   
  
"But...but...it is!"   
  
"Hey, I'll look it into it, so please don't worry anymore."   
  
"I am not worried!!!"   
  
Oogami smiled. "I guess I'm finally in the position to say it, but... 'Hang in there, Sumire-kun.'"   
  
Her face tinted a slight red. "T-thank you, Chuui." He waved farewell as the screen faded away. Sumire snapped out of it. "What is he thinking? How are those words supposed to calm me??"   
  
* * *   
Oogami called the rest of the girls up and got strange results. "Uh... Reni???"   
  
"T-Taichou..." Reni uttered, "What is it?"   
  
"You're..."   
  
Reni was wearing a pink frilly dress and make up. Her hair was fluffy and curly with flowers in it. Orihime and Airisu hovered over her  
with a satisfied looks on their faces.   
  
"What do you think, Onii-chan?" Airisu asked, "Isn't Reni a beautiful lady?"   
  
"Uh, yes...."   
  
Holding up a mirror and a hairbrush, Orihime grinned. "Leave it to me, Orihime Soletta: the master of beauty!" she chimed  
happily with victory.   
  
"Ne, Onii-chan," Airisu said, running up to the screen, "Wouldn't Airisu be a kawaii boy?"   
  
"Uh, yes..."   
  
"Thought so!"   
  
Orihime pointed at him. "Chuui-san, I have a question for you. Are you still continuing your evil ways in Paris as well? Tell me the truth!"   
  
He shook his head. "No! I'm being a good Onii-chan who only thinks of Airisu!"   
  
Airisu blushed. "Onii-chan.... but Airisu is going to be a kawaii boy. Will Onii-chan still like Airisu?"   
  
"Uh, yes..."   
  
"Kyhahahaha! Onii-chan is so kind!"   
  
Orihime glared at him. "I know what game you're playing. You're a no good Japanese man!" Just then Yoneda entered Orihime's room. "Manager, what is it??"   
  
"Who is that lovely creature?!"   
  
Airisu said, "That's Reni. Nee, oji-chan, why do you look so crazy?"   
  
Yoneda started chasing Reni around the room. Reni was screaming for her dear life as she didn't know how to run in heels and the old jiji was actually pretty fast. Orihime dropped her head. "Honestly, Japanese men..."   
  
A sweat bead dripped down Oogami's face. "Hm, maybe I should check on the others."   
  
* * *   
Oogami almost fainted when Sakura finally answered his call. She was in her room, wearing...well... "Kya! Oogami-san, is that you?" she exclaimed.   
  
"What the heck are you doing?" he cried, as she bashfully closed the door.   
  
"Oogami-san, please keep it down. Everyone will come running. I want it to be a surprise."   
  
"DEMO!"   
  
Sakura smiled. "To get into my part, I'm going to practice really really hard!" she chimed, "For that, I have to actually go outside and become my role! I decided to place my inspiration on you, because you were such a fine gentleman!"   
  
"Thanks for the flattery but do you really have to wear 'that outfit'???"   
  
"Oh, this?" She was wearing his Hanagumi fighting uniform; the white outfit with a blue stiff collar and white cravat. "Well, I also have your ticket boy suit. Is it all right if I wear that?"   
  
"W-why do you have those???"   
  
She explained, "You left them behind in the closet. I've been cleaning your room since you left." She blushed, "Plus, they belong to Oogami-san, so I wanted to keep them."   
  
"Sakura-kun..." he uttered, his face slightly red.   
  
She suddenly said, "I know they will help me pick up girls!"   
  
Oogami fell over. "S-Sakura-kun! You can't...!"   
  
"I am an actress! I am capable of anything!" she said, "Now if you excuse me, Oogami-san, I have to get changed again. So please..."   
  
Oogami sighed and hung up. He then decided to call Kaede up.   
  
* * *   
Kaede was sitting leisurely in her room, reading a book. "Aa, Oogami-kun, nan desu ka?"   
  
"Kaede-san, would you kindly tell me that all these strange things going on in the Teigeki would go away? I've talked to almost everyone; it's really scaring me."   
  
"Come now, this is just part of theater life. That involves the unusual techniques actors use to get into their roles. I mean, you were with us for two years, shouldn't you already be used to it?"   
  
He sighed, "I know, but I feel so helpless, being on the other side of the screen. Isn't there something I can do for them?"   
  
She smiled. "Oogami-kun, sometimes you have to step aside and allow others to work things out themselves. Surprisingly, this might be the best thing you can do."   
  
"But Sakura-kun is dressing like me and trying to pick up girls!!!"   
  
"Don't worry about her. I'm sure she'll be fine."   
  
He scratched his head. "What about Sumire-kun? She wasn't really happy about this. She might even quit." he said, "Anyway you look at it, that can't be good."   
  
"Sumire-kun will find her way sooner or later."   
  
"Ah, so you've already decided how this will end?"   
  
Kaede grinned. "I'm not a mind-reader or a fortuneteller, but I have faith in these girls. You should too." He nodded. "Oh, and Oogami-kun...these girls have faith in you too."   
  
"Eto..."   
  
"Don't be running around picking up girls, ne?'   
  
"Eheheheh! Of course not!!" he laughed. In the background, voices of the other Hanagumi members were calling him. "Er, I have to go."   
  
"Sure..." she said picking up her book, "Everything will end as it should..."   
  
* * *   
Sumire was sitting up in the attic by the window. "Brrr... It's cold and I'm hungry! Can't they hurry up and fix this problem so I can get out of this place." she mumbled, while trying to keep warm.   
  
Outside, she saw a group of people going to buy tickets for the opening night in a couple of weeks. She let out a heavy sigh and leaned her head against the glass. 'Go with the flow, huh? What kind of nonsense is that?'   
  
She looked outside again. "N-nani?! Sakura-san!!!" she exclaimed. With that, Sumire ran from the attic and into the salon, where the other Hanagumi members were. "What the heck is Sakura-san doing?! Walking outside dressed like that?!"   
  
Kohran explained, "Sakura-han is trying to be a guy."   
  
"I can see that! But why is she going outside!!!"   
  
Kanna crossed her arms. "Unlike someone I know, she's trying to make an effort." Sumire glared at her. Kanna was eating a giant beef bowl. "What?"   
  
"How dare you eat food in front of someone who hasn't eaten anything since this morning!!! Give that to me!" Sumire cried, snagging the beef bowl and stuffing the majority in her mouth.   
  
Maria mumbled, "That wasn't very ladylike, but I'd glad you came out of the attic, Sumire. We can begin rehearsal now."   
  
Sumire wiped the rice off her chin and exclaimed, "Aren't you going to do a thing about Sakura-san???"   
  
"What can I do? She's practicing, isn't she?"   
  
Sumire covered her face. "Doesn't anyone understand? If people recognize her, then not only my reputation, but also the reputation of the Hanagumi is at stake! It's pure insanity!"   
  
Kohran held up her hand. "Jotto, you saying that you're actually worried about others besides her than yourself ya?" Sumire gave her an evil eye that could have cracked her glasses if she was looking directly at her. "Naa, if you're so anxious, why don't you go follow her."   
  
"What? In public...with that??"   
  
"It so happens I sent her to practice at the Kanuyatsu."   
  
"ARE?!"   
  
Kanna whispered to Maria. "Hah? What's that Kanu-place all about?"   
  
Maria replied, "That's where politicians and military men go to get their kicks; you know, drink and find women. I'm certain that if Sakura was trying to be guy, that restaurant would be the place."   
  
Kohran winked. "Demo for a woman to go there, you won't be able to move around. Therefore..."   
  
Sumire cringed. "Therefore..."   
  
* * *   
Moments later, Sumire walked out in a suit, her hair tied back in a ponytail. Everyone stared. "That's it! I knew it was a mistake!" she grumbled and turned towards the door.   
  
Kanna noted, "Are you a coward?"   
  
"CHIGAO! I am not a coward!"   
  
"Then, what are you afraid of?"   
  
Sumire paused. The sweat-beads on her forehead seemed to be disappearing. The words she was looking for were deep in her throat. Slowly by slowly, they were rising. Unclenching her fists, she turned towards the door again. "Sumire? Are you okay?" Airisu asked, staring at the back of her head.   
  
"Ohohohohohohoho!!!!!"   
  
"S-Sumire!!"   
  
Reni gasped, "She's gone mad too. I told you 'cross-dressing' isn't such a good idea."   
  
Orihime pointed at her. "But you *are* a girl!!"   
  
Maria shook Sumire. "Get a hold of yourself! Have you gone hysterical or something? You can't go outside like this! Sumire!!"   
  
"Iie, you don't get it!" Sumire cried, "I have no fear! Datte...at this rate we'll have nothing left! We might as well all put on tuxedos and go prancing down the street! Ohohohohoho!!!!"   
  
Maria shook her more, but she still continued to laugh insanely. At last, she smacked her. Sumire stopped and stared at her. "I'm more worried about what will happen to Sakura if we leave her in that place. If she is discovered, it is her who is going to be injured, not us. Do you understand what I'm saying?"   
  
Sumire frowned. "That girl has caused lots of trouble. I suppose that now you're going to say that the only one capable of bringing her home would be me, no?"   
  
"Iie, I would say Taichou Oogami, but he's in Paris. Next in line would be you."   
  
"Oh, thanks. Well, I guess for the sake of the Teikoku Kagekidan, I, Kanzaki Sumire, will swallow my pride." Sumire uttered, "Here, I go..."   
  
She took her leave from the Teigeki, the others watching in astonishment. Kohran asked, "You think she'll pull it off?" They stared at her and laughed. "Well, figured much."   
  
* * *  
Meanwhile, at the Kanuyatsu, Sakura was walking about in the smoky main room. She had put her hair up in a Kohran's cabby hat and did her best to perfect her 'guy walk'. 'Not all I got to do is talk to some one. Eeh? But who??'   
  
A waitress was at her elbow. "Excuse me, Sir, would you like a drink?"   
  
Sakura turned around. It was a kawaii girl with black hair and a high ponytail. She was wearing short apron with ruffles and flowers. "S-sure, will!" Sakura said gruffly, "You don't happen to have any good tea, do you?"   
  
"I'll be right back with your tea, Sir." the waitress said, turning to go. She paused and faced her again. "I haven't seen you here before. Is this your first time at the Kanuyatsu?" Sakura nodded. "Can I ask you favor?"   
  
"N-nani??"   
  
"See that group of naval officers over there? That guy in the middle is my old boyfriend." she explained, "He's such a player, I want to get back at him."   
  
"Aa, sou ka!" Sakura exclaimed, "And you were looking for a fine gentleman to make him jealous. Nee???"   
  
"H-hai. Ano, will you?"   
  
So, the two of them linked arms and walked towards the group of naval officers. They sat at the table near them and tried to get their attention, which they did. "What the??" the old boyfriend asked as he and his gang walked over, "Hey, Hitomi, who's your friend?"   
  
Sakura smiled. "Anata wa Hitomi? What a lovely name."   
  
"Oh, arigatou." Hitomi said.   
  
The old boyfriend twitched. "All right, what's going on, Hitomi?"   
  
"What's it to you, Hiroya-san?"   
  
A sweat bead trickled down his forehead. "Dewa, you know...uh..."   
  
"Iie, I don't know." she replied, crossing her arms.   
  
Two burly navel officers put their arms around Sakura's shoulders. "Let's make the new guy feel welcome. After all, we have to look after Hitomi-chan. She can't go out with just anyone. Heheheh!" they laughed evilly.   
  
"Uh-oh!!" Hitomi gulped, "Leave him alone, you guys!"   
  
Sakura hiked up her pants. "Don't worry about me. I can handle these ruffians." She turned to the officers. "So, whatcha wanna do? Guy stuff??"   
  
They stared at her. "What a strange one..."   
  
* * *   
A carriage pulled up outside the Kanuyatsu. The door opened and Sumire stepped out, in full 'guy attire'. "I sure hope Sakura-san hasn't gotten herself in any trouble yet." she muttered as she waltzed right into the restaurant. She saw Sakura sitting at the bar surrounded by naval officers. "Spoke too soon."   
  
"Aha!" Sakura laughed, rolling up her sleeves, "Who wants to arm wrestle?? Oh! I know!" She lifted up a chair, "Let's start a bar brawl!"   
  
Hiroya turned to Hitomi. "Where did you find this guy?"   
  
"Uh, he seemed normal when I first met him." she stammered, thinking to herself, 'At this rate, my plan won't work! What am I going to do??'   
  
At that moment, Sumire walked over and grabbed Sakura by the arm. "Come on, let's go! Enough fun time for you." she said, starting to pull her away.   
  
"Let go of me! Who are you?" Sakura exclaimed. She paused to look at her face. "Kyaa! Sumire-san???"   
  
"Shhh!" Sumire whispered, "I've come to get you out of here. And from the looks of it, the sooner the better."   
  
Sakura whispered back, "But Sumire-san, I can't just go! I promised to help Hitomi-san make her old boyfriend jealous. Please let me stay."   
  
Sumire looked back and forth. "And how were you planning to do this??" She let out a sigh. "Let me give it a try." she said, walking over to the band. She threw down some cash and told them what song to play. Next she walked up to Hitomi, knelt and took her hand. "Aren't you a lovely one? Can you take some a break from your work to have a dance with me?"   
  
"H-Huh??" Hitomi gasped, her face all red.   
  
Hiroya gulped. The naval officers exclaimed, "Who is this classy guy?? Let's teach him not to move in on other people's property!"  
  
Sumire retorted, "I don't have time to waste with such barbarians. Get out of my sight."   
  
"Oi! You can't talk to us like that!!!"   
  
"You can keep saying that, but I don't care. You impudent imbeciles." she muttered, walking past them with Hitomi.   
  
The music began and Sumire cleared a path for her and her dance partner. It was a tango and Sumire had perfected both all the moves, including the leading part. She swept Hitomi off her feet and across the dance floor; twirling and dipping her; attracting a crowd around them. By the end of the number, Hitomi and all the other girls in the room was infatuated. "Wooowwie!!!!"   
  
* * *   
Outside the Kanuyatsu, Sumire stood by her carriage. "You know, that was kind of fun." she noted, "Do you think your old boyfriend got the picture."   
  
"Oh? Him?" Hitomi uttered, remembering, "Uhn! I think he did!"   
  
Sumire shrugged. "You're off from work, no? Need a ride home?"   
  
Just then, Hiroya came running over. "M-matte! Hitomi, we need to talk!"   
  
"What's there to talk about?" she replied, "You said we were over!"   
  
"I know what I said but..." he uttered, "Please forgive me!" Hitomi lifted her head. "I'll stop hanging out late with those guys! I'll quit the navy so we can be together! I'll do anything... just come back to me!"   
  
Hitomi became teary eyed. "Hiroya-san!!!" The two hugged.   
  
Sumire smiled. "What a cute couple."   
  
"Honto ni arigatou!" Hitomi said to her, before the two of them left.   
  
Sumire waved after them then stopped to hear clapping from behind. She turned and saw Sakura sitting on top of a pile of beat up naval officers. "What a wonderful performance! I wouldn't have expected anything less of the top actress!"   
  
Sumire sighed, "And I wouldn't have expected anything less of you. Honestly Sakura-san, you really are a ruffian. Have you been taking lessons from Kanna-san?"   
  
Sakura took off her hat and let her hair loose. "Demo, you were such a fine gentleman... you even had me believing! You were so great!" she cried, running over.   
  
"Sakura-san, get a hold of yourself!!! It's me under here, remember!!!!" Sumire exclaimed, all flustered as she moved away. She paused for a moment to think. "Hmm, I was great, wasn't I? Ohohohoho!!!"   
  
* * *   
"...And so, the opening night was a success! Reni played the beautiful Rosalyn; while I was the daring Cereno De Bejurac! The audience loved it! Everything turned out fine after all!" Sumire was telling Oogami over the kinematron after a couple of days passed.   
  
"That's good to hear." Oogami uttered, trying to muffle a yawn. He wearily glanced at his watch. It had been about five hours since she had called.   
  
Clichoque exclaimed, "Let's go already!!!!!"   
  
"Chuui, who is that???" Sumire exclaimed.   
  
Orihime popped up on the screen. "I knew it! You were continuing your evil ways in Paris after all! You bad Japanese man! Bad de-su!!!"   
  
Airisu' teary eyed faced popped up next. "Onii-chan, how could you?! Airisu isn't kawaii enough for you???"   
  
Sakura pointed at him. "You should learn a thing or two from Sumire-san! She's sooooo wonderful~!!"   
  
Oogami exclaimed, "W-what did you say?!"   
  
Kanna uttered, "There's more to the snake woman than meets the eye. Perhaps she'll want all the male roles for now on. Heheheh!"   
  
"Don't push your luck, Kanna-san." Sumire replied, "H-hey! Sakura-san, calm down!!!"   
  
Kohran noted, "According to Yuri-han, there's still a pursuit for the mysterious 'prince charming' who showed up at the Kanuyatsu and disappeared. Hehehe, Sumire-han has lots of male and female fans!"   
  
"I don't find that amusing!!!!" Sumire sneered.   
  
Maria grinned. "At least this whole ordeal is over with and we can start preparing for the next play...."   
  
"MATTE!!!!" Reni's frantic face appeared on the screen, "Please can I have a male role! I can't bear to wear these dresses anymore! Somebody help me!!!!"   
  
Yoneda was in the background, holding up a frilly, pink party dress. "This one next, Reni-chan! Fufufufu!"   
  
"Aaaaaa! Help!!!!"   
  
Kaede came walking in, dressed up in Kayama's white suit and cow-spotted tie. "Come on, Girls, let's all go to the Kanuyatsu!"   
  
Oogami fell over. "Have you all gone crazy???"   
  
Reni screamed, "That's what I've been saying this whole time!!!!"   
  
Sumire shrugged. "Oh what the heck. It was kind of fun. Let's go!"   
  
FIN   
  
  



End file.
